


Fanmix: The Lehnsherr-Xavier Model

by mresundance



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/>   <img/></p><p>The <strong>Kübler-Ross model,</strong> commonly known as <strong>The Five Stages of Grief</strong>, describes five stages in which people deal with death, tragedy and beach divorces. It was first introduced in 1969 book <em>On Death and Dying</em>, by which time Erik and Charles were either on stage two, five, three or starting the whole process all over again (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: The Lehnsherr-Xavier Model

**Author's Note:**

> A mix by [ladymajavader](http://ladymajavader.livejournal.com/) and [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/profile)[**mresundance**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance). Cover art by [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/profile)[**mresundance**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance).

  

## Denial

  
Charles:  
1\. [I Can Do It Without You](http://www.box.net/shared/5ju6eu7ruky29hlgq9b5) by **Kaiser Chiefs**

 _While we convince each other nothing has changed  
Nobody else will ever act the same  
The adaptation for the stage is now playing  
For your protection all the names have been changed_

Erik:  
2\. [World on a String](http://www.box.net/shared/gz2d2x1rbt2di3hsb2zi) by **Neil Young**

 _Although the answer is not unkown  
I'm searching, searching, and how I've grown  
It's not all right to say goodbye  
And the world on a string doesn't mean..._

 

## Anger

  
Charles:  
3\. [Unfinished Business](http://www.box.net/shared/ghnh90zcntd6chcuuizp) by **White Lies**  
 _The requiem played as you begged for forgiveness  
'Don't touch me!' I screamed  
I've got unfinished business_

Erik:  
4\. [Bandages](http://www.box.net/shared/r3udmddnsukjv6hh35f0) by **Hot Hot Head**  
 _I've been hoping you're moping round the street again  
I've been tripping from sipping a dripping dirty water tap  
I've been poking a voodoo doll that you do not know I made  
For you, of you, let's see what needles do_

## Bargaining

  
Charles:  
5\. [Take Me Out](http://www.box.net/shared/zpx461103dj0k2d0hkvo) by **Franz Ferdinand**  
 _If I wait, this could die  
If I wane, this could die  
I want you to take me out_

Erik:  
6\. [We Hate The Kids](http://www.box.net/shared/acgp2lfvval0xxe908yr) by **The Indelicates**  
 _It was ever thus and it was ever you  
And it's ever us because we'll do it too  
And we're sorry to all the disinherited meek  
And we're sorry for this con-trick that we play on the people_

## Depression

  
Erik:  
7\. [Panic Attack](http://www.box.net/shared/ec1bokicum6s2n2886ne) by **Dirty Pretty Things**  
 _Choose when if you wanna stay alive  
Keep yourself in my eye  
Don't say that you cannot see inside_

Charles:  
8.[Numb](http://www.box.net/shared/gsfdybcs8bpr7lp9s7hh) by **Archive**  
 _You put a hope through me  
I put a hope through you_

 

## Acceptance

  
Erik:  
9\. [Deeper and Deeper](http://www.box.net/shared/five6tz3u6dv8qskobha) by **Dave Gahan**  
 _You can't tell me that you don't want it  
You know that I like it when you put up a fight_

Charles:  
10\. [Silver Soul](http://www.box.net/shared/l79n5e69s2o0f7xidf82) by **Beach House**  
 _We gather matters of the heart so we can act a fool  
It's incomplete without you, the silver soul is running through _

 

## Zipped file, including cover art:

##   
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?6d61m9mmanwmy93) / [Megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EQ5PREPV)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:**
> 
> [](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **mresundance**](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/) : For the record, this was totally [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladymajavader**](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/) 's brainchild, from concept throughout most of the execution. She just threw the idea of collaborating at me and let me tag along for the ride. :)
> 
> [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ladymajavader**](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/) : this mix wouldn't have seen the light of the day, not to mention been five songs poorer, if not for [](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mresundance**](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/) , who inhabits Erik's head far too well for anyone who's not a shark and who somehow still manages to be a total Charles and encourage me to raise that submarine.   
> 


End file.
